Picturing This
by the painted clouds
Summary: A picture for a feeling, or whatever it may be. A different view, on different things. Take a look, through some snapshots, of Hikari's.   AU :Courage: 3/5o "Really, where does courage come from"
1. Reality: HiKaRi

**-:-**P**_I_**C**TUR**_I_**N_G _**T**H**I**_S_-:-**

**.**

.

**.**

.

"_If I had a picture for something that wasn't seen, I wonder what it would look like..."_

**-:-**R**E**_A_L_I_**T**Y**-:-**

**-:-Hikari-:-**

I woke up with a startle, covered in a small layer of perspiration. I rolled out of bed with a thump. Picking myself off the ground, my chestnut hair seemed to be another layer of skin too me.

Gross. As I walked into the doorway, trying to stay silent, I stumbled along the hallway as quiet as a ninja... Okay, maybe _not _as quiet, but enough keep my parents from waking up. And Tai, thanks god.

Flickering the lights on, I twisted the tap into life. And splashed the cool water on my burning face. This began to happen a lot, a lot more than it ever did.

As I cleaned and dried myself, I crawled into bed, looking at the clock across me. 3:55 am, the usual. I sighed, burying myself deeper into the cave of blankets.

These dreams aren't nightmares...their more like, a different reality. I've been having these dreams since I had gotten better from my sickness.

It was me, Tai, and a few other kids in this world, called the "_Digital World_" It was, well, fun. We could explore, have fun adventures with these weird creatures called "Digimon." They were cool.

Really cool.

I turned my pillow roughly onto the cooler side. I stuffed my face into its fluffiness.

In the world, we would fight, and learn. Learn to be nicer, and more mature. We all had our own digimon partner, who could evolve and everything. We had to have crests and stuff. Tai being courage, and me being Light. Sora would be love, and Matt would be friendship.

They were all like family to me. Matt, Mimi, Izzy! And Gatomon, Agumon, they were all family to me. But eventually everything would fade away.

And I realize, reality would come into place, and i would wish I didn't have to live here, but back in the digital world.

"_If reality would have a picture, it would be like when all good comes to an end. A disaster would be a picture of reality. Too show, the earthquake that happened March 11, 2011. That would be reality that hit us worldwide."_

**:-:**c**L**_**i**__**C**__k_**:-:**

**R.I.P May those that died, rest in peace.**


	2. Uglyness: HiKaRi & TaKeRu

**-:-**P_**I**_**C**T_U_R**I**_N_**G **T_**H**_I_**S**_**-:-**

**.**

.

**.**

.

"_A picture can express feelings, moods, and give us a different perspective on life..."_

**-:-**_U__G_**LY**NE_S_**S****-:-**

**:-:Hikari:-:**

Name's Hikari, and here is my adventure on what people describe _ugly_. I mean, we use the word freely, but with our own bias consideration and opinions along with them.

My own meaning of ugly is also different.

"Ugly, to me, is something that doesn't fit our visual preference of how something should look. If a super model didn't look good in your eyes, than you would think she'_s _**ugly**. Sir, what do you think?"

I was a young high school student, that was on a project.

A project to see how people react to when they get asked to describe _ugly._ I stared at him intently. His name was, uh, I think Takeru?

Ah, well, he was cute, with blond hair and azure eyes. He rubbed his chin in thought, momentarily shutting his eyes, before they popped open, scaring the living hell out of me.

He gave a small smile, before opening his mouth. "What ugly is to me, is something that I dislike or someone. Like you said, its something in our brain that doesn't like something particular. I guess its our subconscious telling us what _**we **_like, and dislike, in a manner of all things."

I scribbled furiously, as speedy as a hummingbird heartbeat. This person's perspective was _almost _the same as mine! Thanking him quickly, and walking away just as fast, I heard him running behind me.

Gaining a few breaths, he straightened out his uniform, as same as mine, before clearing his throat. And giving an nervous scratch behind his head.

"Uh, well, can we maybe see each other, um, soon, like occasionallyor something over coffee...?" he finished weakly, and awkwardly, but this doesn't mean I won't take his offer, I took it proudly!

"Sure, why not? Hm, how about tomorrow? Same place here, and we can go out then." I smiled friendly, I had a familiar feeling in my stomach about this person, but I just couldn't get my head in it...

I guess we were both blushing like crazy, cause when I looked over onto his face, he was as red as a firetruck! His azure eyes twinkled over along on y face, and I could feel my own face heating up...

God, this was flat-out embarrassing. I knew my face was as red as my hair clip holding my bangs, and that is **red**!

I excused myself quickly, and literally _bolted _away.

But when I was running, you know, back home. I noticed something, a picture was teared apart right in the middle, of an family. Their faces was blocked out, and it was placed in the garbage can I was just running by.

A picture that was teared apart, a _family _was teared apart, placed with all this filth.

Filth that us mankind create. Pollution, and all that waste was, well, ugly. In a way, I couldn't see pollution as beautiful. But ugly.

I guess I knew what I was going to do for my project.

A picture of pollution, and waste. But in a way... If you thought about it, it could be beautiful in its own unique way.

Grabbing my awesome pro camera, that cost about 1000$, I took pictures. Pictures of all kind. And I guess, I found mine. I actually had many, one that had the garbage can, along with the teared apart picture.

Next was an alleyway, full of garbage bags stacked high, high off the floor, that it seemed to touch the sky. Along with the grey filled skies.

Picture perfect, but now, that I'm seeing it, it can look beautiful, and ugly at the same way.

It just depends on how you think about it. I placed everything back, nodding well at my work, before walking away happily, leaving my brown chestnut hair to sway in the wind behind me.

Now, my new upcoming project was to look good for Takeru! Grinning widely, I shouted in a moment of happiness. I had learned many things in just one day, and that all things can't be ugly.

"_There is no such thing as something that is truly ugly. It's just being uniquely beautiful in it's own way. We cannot think with just our minds, we need to think outside that box of ours, and see what they can lead us too. We are all beautiful. In our own unique style."_

**-:-**_c_**_L_**I**C**_k_**-:-**


	3. Courage: HiKaRi & TaI

**-:-**P_I_**CT**_U_R**I**_N_G _T__H_I**S-:-**

**.**

.

**.**

.

**-:-**_C_O**_U_**R**_A_**G**_E_-:-**

"_Courage doesn't come from the mind, but from the heart. Showing you that there will always be a small bit of light in your heart."_

**:-:Tai:-:**

I failed. I failed the Digital World. I failed us, the digidestined. I failed the digimon. I failed Gennai. I failed Agumon. And most of all, I failed Hikari.

"...You guys... I'm giving up." I said, feeling dry sobs heave through me.

Silence was the answer. Not one had said anything. Not even Matt. Nor Sora. My 2 closest best friends.

Yet, if I was placed in their position, I would have done the same also. I turned, not having the pride to face them all. Including the younger ones, I didn't have the heart.

I didn't have my light anymore. My eyesight became blurry. But who the fuck cared now. Everything, everything was over now.

Punching the wall in the computer room didn't give me any comfort. Nor did the shuffling, or the stifled sobs. Tears were

streaming down my face, even dripping onto the plain floor.

I stumbled out of the room. As I lifted my head up, I saw Yamato comforting Sora, as she cried all her tears onto him. I couldn't tear my eyes off of them, until I saw Davis, my good buddy glaring at me.

It seemed everyone was.

Stumbling like a failure I was, I leaned against one of the many walls.

How the fuck did this happen?

My plan, it was flawless, even Yamato had helped me plan this. Koushiro showed me the statics of us living. Jou helped me prepare, so why the fuck didn't it work?

I didn't care if my jacket was covered in blood and grime. Sliding down onto the floor, I stuffed my face into my jacket,and cried like I never did since I was 12 all over again.

My light was gone, and my courage disappeared along with it.

**:-:Hikari:-:**

"Tai?" It echoed around, bouncing off the empty walls of darkness. I knew it was useless.

Glancing around, it seemed I was emitting a soft light from me. Twisting my arm around, I realized I was wearing something else than my clothes that I had gotten captured in.

It was a white summer dress, flowing in an unknown wind of darkness. I didn't dare feel anything under my dainty toes, nor anything near me at all.

I decided, to dance around, thinking the spotlight will forever be on me, and everyone will watch. Because I was the ray of light that brought people out of darkness, and into light.

Or so. I hope that I won't ever find the truth of why I'm in the darkness.

A whisper as light as the wind was heard by no one except me, but I was sure, it could reach the end of the dark, and give courage to those that need it the most.

"Tai, Gatomon, everyone... It's okay, I'll always forgive you all. No matter how big or small the mistake, we all deserve a chance.

And thus, my light filled the dark, enveloping me, the darkness, and all the guilt that I ever had.

**:-:Tai:-:**

I had left myself in the empty hollow walls of the school. I could feel myself gripping each little fibre of my hair, furiously pulling at it. Anger had filled me, and not being able to blame anyone but myself, it was easy to say I released it onto me.

I looked to my left, where the computer room was, not to far along. The dreary yellow light still filled it, buzzing with a dying life. Even though I was quite faraway, I could still hear, _see_ and _feel_ the sadness coming over me like a tidal wave.

And I was drowning in it. Slowly dying inside.

Tears stream down once again. Weak men don't cry; strong men do.

But now, who was I really?

A failure.

As those words entered my mind, a small little pang in my heart rang through my body. A small flake of light swiftly fell atop my nose. More came drifting down onto me. Light...?

Startled, I rose to my feet as fast as possible. I was sure my eyes glistened as light poured through somewhere.

_'Tai, it's okay! Don't beat yourself over this.' _Hikari? All I could do was numbly stand there, bathing in the precious flakes of light. Hikari. Hikari. Hikari.

She was telling me to _forgive _myself? I shook my head once, then twice, until it looked like a brown ugly bunch of well, something looking like it had an seizure.

_'Tai, please?_' Closing my eyes, I delved deep into my mind. And then, I saw something weird. A big bubble floated around innocently, practically screaming to be touched.

And so it was.

I felt like I was being squished through jell-o and back till I finally came out gazing in a white area. The, I saw Hikari! My face brightened incredibly.

She was okay. And that was all it mattered. Reaching my hand out as I frolicked towards her with the up most happy attitude I ever had was just then ruined by 1 little thing.

A flicker.

She was a hologram.

"_Tai wait!"_ I stopped thinking or so I felt. _"Tai, it's okay! I-I know you feel like your a failure. Exactly how you feel, I'm family with you, and I could feel it."_

I was causing Hikari pain? My arm shot to my arm, clutching the fabric of my t-shirt I was wearing until it crinkled and wrinkled.

"Hikari, I'm sorry." With that, I couldn't help it. I started breaking into small sobs, then heavier, until it just became me wailing as hard as I can.

Few minutes passed, letting me collect myself and calm down. I saw her coming closer.

"_Tai, hear me out. The others did, and their prepared to help you carry the weight on your shoulder! Sure, I don't know what happened, but Tai, there's always 1 thing you can count on me to do."_

"W-w-what is it?" I croaked.

_'I will always believe in you! No matter what!"_ The hologram Hikari smiled optimistically, before she was flickering away. Into data.

"HIKARI, I-I WILLBELIVE IN MYSELF TOO. I'LL COME SAVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT! COUNT ON IT!" I screamed, hoping it will reach her, and it did.

Because I felt courage rise up into my chest; my heart.

"_No matter on how much darkness there is, it will never be able to separate you from realizing where your light it. Your courage will show you the way."_

**-**_C__l_**I**Ck**-**


End file.
